


On nydha

by anais333



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais333/pseuds/anais333
Summary: Ana Lavellan y Solas han compartido momentos muy importantes que ha ayudado a que crezca su relación, pero la inquisidora siente que este vínculo podría estrecharse más si el elfo no fuera distante en algunas situaciones. Aun así, Ana mantiene la esperanza que eso cambiará...





	

Ana Lavellan volvía de la taberna tras charlar y beber con Sera, Varric, Toro de Hierro y los Batalladores. La inquisidora normalmente omitía la bebida porque no tenía costumbre, pero esta vez Toro de Hierro estaba radiante tras la pelea contra el Dragón Celestial Abisal y había invitado a varias rondas. A decir verdad, esta actividad se había vuelto casi un ritual, tras cada cacería de dragones celestiales Toro de Hierro exigía al camarero que sacará el licor más fuerte que tenía en la despensa. Y las garras corrían de mano en mano hasta llenar los gaznates de los participantes mientras éstos reían y cantaban.

Ana Lavellan había tomado solo dos copas pero ya sentía como perdía el equilibrio y su cabeza daba vueltas. Subió las escaleras que se dirigirían al Gran Salón con complicaciones, parando en algunos peldaños. Su mente se dirigía a su habitación para tumbarse en su cama y dormir, pero sus pies fueron directamente a la rotonda. Abrió y la puerta sin controlar su fuerza.

―¿Ana? ―preguntó Solas sobresaltado.

―Solas creo que necesito ese mejunje ―se sentó directamente en el sofá sin mirar al elfo apoyando sus manos en la cabeza.

Solas se acercó a la inquisidora para observarla con detenimiento. El elfo la había visto pocas veces borracha, pero cuando ésta se hallaba en ese estado le había facilitado un brebaje que le calmaba la embriaguez suavizando los efectos secundarios al día siguiente.

―Ya veo que has celebrado la victoria en la taberna ―comentó sin reproches― déjame que te traiga la bebida.

―Es-espera―dijo torpemente Ana levantando la vista― t-te acompaño.

―Si casi no puedes ni andar, vhenan ―dijo pausadamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro ― quédate aquí que no tardaré nada en volver―y cerró la puerta tras él.

La inquisidora se acomodó descansado la cabeza en el asiento, un poco acalorada. Aunque se encontraba en una relación romántica con Solas y habían compartido momentos importantes, Ana todavía se ruborizaba un poco cuando éste la tocaba o la besaba. Recordó su primer beso y el del balcón, notó un cosquilleo en sus labios y sonrió pasando sus dedos por ellos.

El elfo volvió en pocos minutos con una taza caliente en sus manos. Le facilitó la bebida y se sentó a su lado mientras apoyaba su brazo en el respaldo. La inquisidora sorbió el brebaje, era amargo y acido, por ello lo consumió con rapidez. Notó como el calor le llegaba hasta el estómago, despertando su cuerpo y aclarando su mente. Por suerte, el efecto era casi inmediato así que en pocos segundos ya se sentía como nueva. Una vez terminado dejó el recipiente en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza con el hombro del elfo.

―Ma serannas ―le besó la mejilla― la verdad es que va mejor que la magia.

―Para prepararla sí que necesitas magia, pero por desgracia (o no) solo hace efecto a los elfos―la inquisidora le miró con curiosidad― al menos es lo que dice las escrituras.

―¿No habré sido la única en probarla? ―preguntó algo preocupada.

―No habría dejado que fueras la primera ―respondió entre risas― eres demasiado importante.

―¿Importante para quién? ―dijo divertida.

Solas se topó con su mirada, abrió su boca para responder pero Ana se adelantó para rozar sus labios. Se separó con suavidad apoyando la mano en el pecho del elfo, entreteniéndose con el colgante. Solas levantó la barbilla de la inquisidora para besarla con más fuerza, abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas se toparon.

―Te gusta jugar conmigo, ma vhenan ―interrumpió Solas mientras recorría sus dedos por la espalda de la elfa.

Su tacto le producía un cosquilleo, acelerando su corazón. La inquisidora no sabía si era por culpa de la bebida o por la mezcla del brebaje y del alcohol, pero sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel creando una necesidad de fundirse con el mago. Solas había sido distante en los momento más íntimos, Ana lo respetaba aunque éste no hubiera explicado los motivos, no obstante esa noche la elfa quería intentar llegar un poco más lejos si él se lo permitía. Ana subió las piernas para acercarse con más facilidad a Solas y tocó su cara desplazándose hasta su oreja para acariciarla con su boca.

―Eres mi debilidad ―susurró al oído de Solas mientras mordía el lóbulo.

―Ana… ―suspiró con dificultad.

Solas apoyó su espalda en reposabrazos facilitando a la inquisidora que se sentara en su regazo. Ésta no dejó que descansara besando cada parte de su rostro y de su cuello, el elfo bajó sus manos por los costados hasta llegar al trasero de la elfa. Volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso largo, sus lenguas se unían y se separaban con respiraciones entre cortadas y pesadas. El mago disfrutaba con los besos y no lo ocultaba, mordió varias veces el labio inferior de Ana mientras ella reía entre dientes.

El graznido de los cuervos los devolvió a la realidad con pequeño sobresalto. La torre se encontraba oscuras y solitaria menos la rotonda donde se hallaban, Ana se alegró de eso ya que desde el sofá era muy fácil que alguien los viera. Tras volver la atención a su acompañante advirtió algo duro debajo de ella, bajó la mirada y percibió la erección del elfo tras sus pantalones y el jersey.

―Vhen…

―Estamos solos ―interrumpió con la voz un poco rota.

Notaba su cara ardiendo y febril. Ana estaba impaciente, deseaba a ese hombre como nunca lo había hecho por nadie, quería ver como se excitaba ante su contacto y como pedía más, pero sobretodo quería escuchar su voz mientras gemía de placer. Se dispuso a cumplir sus deseos, deslizó su mano con rapidez para que Solas no la interrumpiera y apartó el trozo de tela del jersey que ocultaba el bulto. Primero lo acarició con sus dedos para después posar la palma de la mano y masajear toda la zona provocando que el elfo soltara un quejido de frustración.

―No po-podem― no pudo terminar la frase.

Ana desvió la mirada en el mago, sus ojos grisáceos estaban entre abiertos al igual que su boca. La inquisidora se reposicionó para empezar a frotar la zona con su ingle, intentando no dejar caer todo el peso. Lo acercó a ella por el cuello ya que había retirado sus manos, hizo que la cogiera de sus caderas y empezó a moverlas de forma circular. Solas hundió su cara en el cuello de la elfa mientras ella lo abrazaba acariciando su nuca. Los dos cuerpos desprendían calor debajo de la ropa y Ana Lavellan sentía humedecerse por los movimientos continuos de los dos y los gemidos de su acompañante. Hubiera deseado que el mago le hiciera caso e introdujera sus dedos en la zona palpitante.

―Ana, v-voy a…

Antes de finalizar sus palabras, agarró con firmeza las caderas de la inquisidora y gruñó con fuerza en su oído. Ana notó como se tensaba debajo de ella aunque ésta no paro de moverse hasta que el cuerpo de Solas se relajó. La elfa alzó las caderas y, de golpe, el mago se apartó con urgencia y se sentó con las manos en el rostro como si estuviera avergonzado.

―Solas…― dijo preocupada― ¿estás bien?

Se acercó pero éste se levantó de inmediato. La elfa estaba muy confundida, no entendía lo que pasaba. Se puso en pie para quedar a la misma altura.

―¿He hecho algo que te ha molestado? ―tenía la garganta seca― Pensaba que querías, no sabía que te molestaría tanto.

―No, no―negó con la cabeza―no tenía que haberlo hecho―murmulló dándole la espalda.

Ana sintió un vacío en su estómago, notaba como sus manos se enfriaban y su rostro se calentaba por la vergüenza, la rabia y la tristeza que sentía. Por un momento su mente no funcionó, no sabía que decir.

―Lo siento…―intentó sonar serena pero su voz estaba rota― tenía que haberte preguntado, no sabía que…

Ahogó las palabras porque sus escusas sonaban ridículas y vacías. Se sintió muy culpable y egoísta por no haber preguntado y haber asumido que Solas quería continuar. Ella sabía muy bien que él no se encontraba cómodo en esas situaciones, pero la inquisidora había querido seguir. Vio como Solas volvía a negar con la cabeza:

―He sido yo, no puedo hacerte esto―su voz sonaba débil― y menos a ti.

―No entiendo, Solas. Quiero que lo hagas, yo quiero hacerlo.

―Ahora no puedo ―concluyó mientras se dirigía a la puerta―. Necesito irme.

Ana Lavellan hizo el ademán de cogerle el brazo para que la mirara directamente y aclarara la frase anterior porque no podía interpretarla, pero estaba asustada por si los dos se hacían más daño.  
―Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre―murmuró suplicante.

La inquisidora no supo si la escuchó pero el elfo la dejó sola en la sala. Ana se dirigió hacia la puerta opuesta para ir a su cuarto, sus pasos resonaron por el salón vacío. Entró en la habitación y se desvistió para acostarse, una vez en la cama notó como sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y se las secó. Esta era la discusión más grave que habían tenido, quería entender a Solas pero lo hacía muy difícil porque omitía información. Muchas veces la inquisidora no le importaba que no le contara todo porque sabía que en el momento adecuado se lo explicaría, sin embargo tras esta noche estaba dudando de este razonamiento.

Cerró los ojos intentando deshacerse de las imágenes recientes, sin embrago en su memoria veía como Solas la besaba, como reaccionaba ante sus tocamientos, como se frotaba con ella,… El cuerpo de la elfa reaccionó como lo había hecho en la rotonda. Dio media vuelta procurando callar sus instintos y miró la cicatriz de su mano para concentrarse en algo diferente, pero por desgracia no le funcionó. Su cuerpo desnudo respondía solo con el roce de las sabanas. Se acarició los labios, seguido de las clavículas hasta llegar hasta sus senos. Se imaginó como Solas hubiera continuado en el sofá, desabrochándole la camisa para jugar con sus pechos. La elfa pellizco sus pezones y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, siguió centrándose en ellos hasta que decidió bajar. Solamente rozando su clítoris ya se mojó los dedos, continuo frotándose suavemente fantaseando que sus manos era las de Solas.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar, mordió la almohada para no gritar. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se masturbaba que había olvidado lo placentero que podía ser, aun así no se sentía satisfecha. Intentó volver a estimularse para llenar ese vacío, sin embargo no lo consiguió. La aflicción le lleno la mente cayendo en un sueño intranquilo y esa noche no soñó con nada.

**Author's Note:**

> On nydha - Buenas noches  
> Ma serannas - Gracias  
> Ma vhenan / vhenan - Mi corazón / corazón


End file.
